fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Charibdos
Dragon |ailments = Attack Down Bloodied Dragonblight |weaknesses = Dragon Ice Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (adopted by Werequaza86) }} Charibdos (カリュブディス, Karyubudisu) is a Leviathan. Physiology Charibdos's scales are predominately dark blue with gray, white, and lighter blue patterns, superficially resembling blue military camouflage. Charibdos has a pair of rounded crests on its skull, along with a larger crest on its back. Around its neck is a large frill, which usually stays folded against the Leviathan's body. The frill is adorned with the same blue, white, and gray pattern on its body. Abilities Charibdos has an usual defense mechanism. It is able to squirt an aimed stream of blood from the corners of the eyes to deter predators. Charibdos is also capable using the Dragon element when it truly feels like its in danger. Behavior Charibdos is a mostly docile creature and responds to threats by rearing up on its hind legs, giving itself a Fatalis-like posture, and displaying its large frill while hissing. If that fails, it will resort to squirting blood. Habitat Charibdos is, surprisingly, a mostly terrestrial Leviathan that resides in the Everwood, Forest and Hills, Great Forest, Jungle, and the Swamp. Ecology Information Leviathans with the uncanny ability to squirt an aimed stream of blood from the corners of the eyes to deter predators. When threatened it stands on two legs and extends its neck frill to scare away what provoked it. When it truly feels in danger, it will use the Dragon element. Taxonomy *Order: Leviathan *Suborder: Terrestrial Wyvern *Infraorder: Autohaemorrhaging Wyvern *Family: Charibdos Charibdos is a member of the Leviathan monster class. Habitat Range Charibdos inhabits the Everwood, Forest and Hills, Great Forest, Jungle, and the Swamp. Ecoloigcal Niche Charybdis is a formidable predator. They have a broad diet consisting of fish, insects, herbivores, and weaker predators. Common prey items include Epioth, Kelbi, Aptonoth, Jaggi, Velociprey, and Bullfango. Charibdos coexists and competes with other predators like Rathalos, Rathian, Najarala, Nargacuga, Khezu, Gore Magala, Deviljho, Rajang, and Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations Charibdos has strange capabilities that set it apart from other Leviathans. Charibdos is equipped with a large frill around its neck. This frill is spread when scaring off predators or attracting mates. Its unique blue military camoflauge-like patterns provides actual camoflauge when in the water. Charibdos has the unusual ability to squirt streams of blood from its eyes. They do this by restricting the blood flow leaving the head, thereby increasing blood pressure and rupturing tiny vessels around the eyelids. This not only confuses predators, but also the blood tastes foul to them. When used against hunters, this blood degrades their weapons, lowering their attack. This autohaemorrhaging adaptation is what gives it its title as the Bloody Wyvern. Charibdos can also utilize the deadly and notorious dragon element. Behavior Charibdos are rather docile creatures that spend of their time on land hunting or lounging. When they sleep they float above the water's surface, safe from most predators. When the creature is frightened, it responds by gaping its mouth, exposing a bright pink lining; it spreads out its frill, displaying the bright blue, white, and gray pattern; raises its body; and sometimes squirts blood. This reaction is used for territorial displays, to discourage predators, and during courtship. Notes *Charibdos gets its name from "Charybdis", a sea monster in Greek mythology that appears as a giant mouth or simply a whirlpool and was considered a shipping hazard in the Strait of Messina. The "-dos" in its name might come from the Spanish word for two, reffering to its head crests. *Its inspired by many species of lizards, specifically the Chinese water dragon, the Horned lizard, the Thorny dragon, and the Frilled-neck lizard. *Charibdos's back and front claws and be broken, and its head can be broken twice. The tail can be severed. *When in Rage Mode, Charibdos will display its frills, huff black smoke with red electricity from its mouth, and use Dragon element attacks. *Charibdos's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Attack Down Monster Category:Bloodied Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Werequaza86